


A Proposition Under The Table

by SelvaOscura



Series: Smut Emblem [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boyleth, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M!Byleth - Freeform, Mild Cheating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Crush, Verbal Humiliation, sadistically playing with your crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelvaOscura/pseuds/SelvaOscura
Summary: Annette is invited to tea with her oldest friend and oldest crush, Mercedes. But Mercedes, these days, has been more involved with Byleth... and she's keen to show off just how involved. Poor Annette. Forced to watch.Post-timeskip, extremely minor spoilers.





	A Proposition Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> There are notes of cheating/ntr in here but that's not strictly the goal. Regardless, wanted to note that upfront. This also isn't EXACTLY a sequel to [A Good Whore for the Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021701) but it definitely has similar vibes so if you like this and want to see more Mercedes smut, check that out. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Annette was the picture of a proper Garreg Mach alumnus. Her magic skills were renowned, her beauty was spoken about in verse both near and far, and in the years after Byleth’s return to the Monastery she had taken a liking to wearing her red hair long and loose, draped lightly over her shoulders.

She wasn’t a student anymore, that much was true. The sway of her hips as she walked through the gardens was enough to catch the attention of most any hot-blooded Garreg Mach citizen, but today she had no time to entertain the frivolous flirtations of her former classmates. Today, she had to visit an old friend. Well, two, to be exact.

Byleth’s return to the monastery had come with a strict set of rules, a surprise to many of his former peers. For most, it meant little to nothing. An occasional odd lecture, a few occasions of unusual punishment, whispers of strange behaviors behind closed doors with students. Annette brushed most of these rumors off. She, unlike most at Garreg Mach, knew exactly what Byleth had been up to--as Mercedes had told her, only a day before.

It wasn’t a surprise to Annie that she had started developing feelings for her oldest friend over the years. But they were... manageable feelings, she told herself. It certainly wouldn't make her jealous to know that her Mercie was seeing others. She knew that Mercedes had a certain... type of relationship with Byleth. It wasn’t something she completely understood, but she couldn’t help biting her lip as Mercedes often explained what he did with her. If it made Mercie happy, Annette could live with it.

But... it just felt so _naughty_, so unlike the straight-laced, pious girl who she had grown up with. But, Annette surmised, it made sense if Byleth really was who he said he was. If he really... could do the things that Mercie told her he could. And when Mercedes put on her best pouty-lipped face and waved those long lashes at her, it was hard for Annie to say no to her, especially not to something as simple as meeting for tea. And Byleth had always been so sweet to her, how bad could it be?

Byleth motioned for Annette to sit at the small table in the garden, tucked into a secluded corner. He was already sat at the far side of the low table. It was pleasant out, and the Professor’s hair shone bright in the afternoon sunlight. He greeted her with a smile as a team of servants set their cups and snacks out.

“Annette, it has truly been too long.” His eyes were kind. “Come, sit down.”

“Of course, Professor, it is so nice to see you too!” As she approached, she heard a strange... wet sound. Rhythmically, almost as if...

“Professor, is that- do you hear that?” She looked around. She hadn’t remembered there being any streams nearby, but maybe there was a leak, or... Or certainly something mundane. Certainly.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Annie!” His usage of her pet name caught her off guard, but a warm laugh afterward set her worries aside. “Come, sit down, the tea is growing cold.”

Annette hadn’t thought to dress up, so her everyday vestments of an orange shawl (to match her hair) lay neatly over her shoulders and the long white dress that accentuated her modest bosom and ample hips. Upon sitting down, she placed her long gloves on the table, noting that the long tablecloth draped over their tea-table reached nearly to her short heels. Her legs, tucked inside her relatively tight dress, were wrapped in white stockings- a gift from Mercie, only a few weeks before.

Mercedes was nowhere to be seen. Annette didn’t worry, as Mercie had told her that she may be running late--it wasn’t like her to be not on time, but Annette had realized that her long-time crush always had some secrets. It’s what kept her pining for her... well, that and her baking skills. She was shook out of her reverie by Byleth pouring her a cup of tea and sliding a small plate of cookies her way. “Compliments of Mercedes,” he added with a velvet tone. “She is always thinking so fondly of you.”

The noise still continued, even as they ate. If Annie were a more... uncouth girl, she might think that... but no, it would be too much, even for this new, different Mercedes. Certainly, too much. Still, she couldn’t help but notice the soft _glk-glk-glk_ underneath the small-talk of her and her Professor. It was... distracting. And he kept slipping his hand under the table! It was such odd behavior, she thought.

She clenched her legs tighter together, thinking of what Mercedes had giggled into her ear the day before. Under her tight dress, Annette became keenly aware of the seat against her bottom, of how soft her stockings were, of the things her dear Mercie had done with the man in front of her.

As Byleth and Annette’s small-talk began to wind down, she grew concerned. This was far too late for Mercedes, certainly Byleth would agree. And that odd sound... Annie put down her cup, softly clinking it against the saucer as a servant came to clear the table, leaving only the tablecloth. “Forgive me, Professor, but... wasn’t Mercedes supposed to join us?”

Her Professor cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. “Annie, didn’t she tell you?”

Annette’s breath caught. No, certainly not... Certainly not her Mercie. The sound continued, seeming to grow... wetter. She couldn’t be hearing what she thought she was hearing. Annie’s hands moved reflexively to her lap, pressing tightly against the inside of her thighs as she unwillingly could feel the front of her panties start to dampen. Thinking of Mercie, in the glimpses she had gotten through the years. Of her soft curves. Of her graceful smile. Of her soft lips...

Byleth laughed, a dark and short chuckle. “Mercedes, say hello to your old friend.”

With a slow, protracted movement, Byleth pulled the tablecloth off of the table between them, revealing a simple, transparent glass tabletop. Underneath, as clear as day, Annette could see her oldest and dearest friend, Mercedes von Martritz, wearing only an ornate set of pure white lingerie, on her hands and knees under the table in front of Byleth, his massive cock halfway down her throat as her tongue worked at the underside. Annette sat frozen, her heart beating at a fever pace and her hands clenched in her lap.

Before she could even realize that her worst fears had been true, Mercedes pulled her plump lips off of Byleth’s cock, kissing it as she pulled her face from her Professor's crotch. She shifted slightly so she could smile up at Annette through the glass. Her makeup was smeared down her cheeks and a thin strand of saliva still connected her face to to Byleth’s cockhead. Her short, delicate hair was awry from Byleth’s hands working against her skull as he had throatfucked her softly for who knows how long since Annette had arrived.

“Why don’t you come out from under there, Mercie?” Byleth cooed, making sure to emphasize the pet name. Annette snapped her eyes back upward, already brimming with a shame & arousal that she was not familiar with. The only other person who called her that was... Annie. _That was our name_, she thought, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. What else had Mercie told him?

Mercedes crawled from under the table toward Byleth, her unclothed ass facing directly toward Annie as she moved. She sat on the ground on her knees as Byleth petted the top of her head, his cock still half-hard and distractingly visible underneath the table. Annette was suddenly quite aware of how wet her mouth was... and how wet her panties were.

“Mercedes, stand up and greet your friend.” Byleth’s tone was smooth, practiced, a complete turnaround from the personality he had shown only moments before when Annette and him were chatting. Annette couldn’t help but feel intimidated, like... like being in the presence of a demigod.

Mercedes rose, her sizeable breasts bare and her light pink nipples erect in the cool breeze. Annette could see now that nothing on her that was... important... was covered, but she did wear a pair of long white stockings attached to straps on her milky thighs, and above her hips was a light, ornamental corset. Her short blonde hair was radiant even in its messed state. Annie couldn’t stop herself from thinking how beautiful she was, her luscious body and sopping cunt bared to her for the first time, even if her face was covered in a film of precum, saliva, and sweat. The contrast made Annie feel deeply jealous. Byleth treated her just like a fucktoy... and she loved it.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Annie,” Mercedes said, her arms wrapped around Annette after she quickly skipped across to her side of the table. Annie couldn’t help but feel how warm her body was, how tight her breasts were pressed against Annie’s own, how her ass was sticking out toward her Professor as she lightly bent over to embrace her friend.

She kissed Annette, soft on the cheek, and Annie shivered as a new wave of heat flooded her nethers and she had to brace herself to not reach up her skirt then and there. Her most treasured friend’s feathery lips on her cheek, trailing a thin strand of saliva and smelling like nothing less than depraved, filthy, under-the-table mouthfucking. It was intoxicating. It was shameful. It was a depth of jealousy and arousal and Annie had never felt before.

“Annie, I wanted to show you... how happy I am...” Mercedes said as she held Annette’s face in her hands. Swiftly, she stepped backward slightly and clambered her legs up on top of the low table behind her. Annie swallowed, her throat mysteriously dry. On top of the table, Mercedes’ ample ass jutted out toward her Professor as she positioned herself on hands and knees, her eyes still on Annette’s as she coaxed her friend forward, offering her a front-row seat to the ensuing depravity.

Annie was nearly frozen, feeling the puddle on her seat slowly grow as she watched her lovely Mercie, with makeup-stained face, push her shapely bottom up high as her Professor rested his cock between her plump asscheeks. Her torso was leaned down, draping her breasts on the cool glass of the table.

Mercedes smiled at Annette, an angelic look that caught her off-guard. “Annie, I wanted to show you... how well he fucks me.” Annie looked on, half in horror and half feeling her own hands creep toward her tight skirt, leaning forward as her ass pushed against the back of her dress. Mercie was nearly pleading. “Please... watch me?”

Her face stayed on Annie, watching every bit of the redhead’s tortured expression as one of her hands pulled her dress upward. Annie opened her legs slightly as she put a hand underneath her pink panties and began to rub her soaked pussy, unable to resist as she saw Mercedes defiled in the garden, only inches from her. Something deep inside her was jealous, but something else was enjoying every moment of the denial, of the embarrassment, of the shame. Her best friend, her longest crush, was about to be fucked right in front of her. And all Annie could do was watch. Like a good girl.

From behind Mercedes, Byleth pushed his length into her, painstakingly slowly, letting the blonde girl feel every inch as he pressed into her folds. A small whine escaped Mercedes' lips and she shut her eyes tight as she felt him open up her tight cunt. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time that Annie could see her. Mercedes wanted to put on a show, to arch her back upward and meet Byleth’s cock, her tight asshole winking as waves of pleasure flooded her with every thrust. She wanted to show Annie _exactly_ what she was getting from Byleth.

Byleth started to speed up, Mercedes’ tits swaying across the tabletop as she whined feebly to be fucked harder, to be fucked _harder_, to feel his cock in every part of her cunt. Annie began to rub herself harder, blushing furiously as one of her hands snaked up to her breasts, rubbing them softly through the fabric. To see Mercie being this destroyed by a cock, by _Byleth’s_ cock, how could she ever compare? She could clean up, if she was lucky. She could deign to kiss Mercedes’ cock-drunk lips, perhaps. But she couldn’t fuck her like this.

And throughout all of it, through Mercedes screaming for Byleth to rail her against the table, to slam her hips into his and for him to spank her ass red & raw, Annie was cumming harder than she ever had before. It was a deep and destroyed, shameful pleasure, but she couldn’t stop it. She was just an object, a spectator, and as she felt her third consecutive orgasm building she felt tears in her eyes. She was happy for Mercie. She was so happy that she was so well-fucked by this monster of a cock.

“Cum in me, Byleth! Cum in meeee~~!” Mercedes whined, pushing herself back against Byleth and pressing her ample tits into the glass, squishing her nipples against the table.

With a final, exhausted, thrust, Byleth emptied himself inside of Mercedes, pulling out just enough that his cum could ooze from her reddened pussy and he could finish spurting his loads on her upturned ass. The white of his cum glazed her perfectly-formed backside, as she lay panting against the table. Byleth slumped against his chair, abandoned until just this moment.

“Well, Annie...” He paused, the efforts of his fucking clearly having taken a toll on the man. His cock, still miraculously half-hard, hung from his trousers. “Why don’t you come clean up Mercie’s cunt?”

Mercedes looked up, her eyes glinting as she smiled up at Annie from the table, her ass still raised lewdly in the air. It was the same look that Annie could never say no to. Her voice came out cheery. Angelic. “Yes, Annie, wouldn’t you love to clean me up? I’m sure you’d do a great job!”

Annette, herself still reeling from multiple orgasms only by her own hand, perked up. Wordlessly, she walked to behind Mercedes and pulled apart her ass. The times she had fantasized about doing this exact thing never included... everything else that was happening.

Her cunt was hot, again, even after everything. Suddenly, she very much wanted to suck the cum out of Mercie’s pussy. Suddenly, that was all she could ever want, and she set to it with a single-minded efficiency, rubbing herself under her skirt as she savored every post-coital fluid on Mercie’s ass and buried her face in the blonde girl’s still tender cunt, eliciting a few moans from the well-fucked girl in the process. Annie felt herself having another shameful orgasm as she cleaned up the cunt, asshole, and cheeks of her friend. It was just so... dirty.

Annie had never felt so used as she did when she pulled herself from Mercie’s pussy, her face covered in Mercedes’ cunt juices and her mouth filled with the taste of Byleth’s cum. Mercedes sat up and grasped Annie’s face in her hands, kissing the smaller girl deeply and sucking whatever flavor she could from her friend’s mouth. Annie felt terrifyingly satisfied as her and Mercie’s first kiss occurred in the vicinity of Byleth and his increasingly re-hardening cock.

“Now Annie,” Mercie said softly, her face only inches from Annie, her legs dangling off the table, her stockings ripped and her saintly visage stricken by the aftermath of a hard fucking, “Don’t you see how good things are now?”

Annie looked down, blushing again in shame, jealousy, or arousal--she could barely tell the difference anymore. She forced herself to look up at her friend, and could only force a small smile as she felt the tear tracks cracking on her face.

“I do, Mercie. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put in a line about "baking a creampie" in here and I didn't, which I think proves I have extremely powerful willpower


End file.
